Rumbelle - ŠTVRTÁ - 96 - 100 kapitola
by domiceli
Summary: Gold sa vyrovnáva po svojom...vzťah Emmy k mužom sa komplikuje...


**ŠTVRTÁ**

_96\. kapitola_

**Hák...**

Rýchlosť šírenia správ, najmä tých poplašnejších je priamo úmerná akútnemu nedostatku času. Oktáva povyliezaná z ulít zaslizila chodby a čakala na rozhrešenie. Zrazu mali pocit, že „o nás – bez nás" naberá konkrétne črty a v tomto veku by mali dostať možnosť vyjadriť svoju svojvôľu.

Riaditeľka si to však nemyslela. Jej školský organizmus fungoval tak, ako si to jej centrála priala a nezniesla čo i len náznak choroboplodného zárodku vo forme hlasu z ľudu. A hlas si naozaj zatiaľ nedovoľoval, len očumoval situáciu.

Dnes neroznášal desiatu, bol roztržitý a tváril sa, že je nad vecou, ale bol len pod dohľadom oddaných prívržencov, čo mu siahali od pása až k ramenám. Henry, Emma a Bella. Rytieri jednej chodbovej kachličky, čo ani nebola okrúhla.

Zhovárali sa len pohľadmi a nenápadne sondovali Reginine tapacírované dvere. S každým možným otvorením sa však strhli a vypisovali si okamžité náhradné voľno a uvoľnenie z tajnej nekalej rozviedkovej činnosti.

Mala takú krásnu blúzku... s chvejúcimi sa krajkami po obvode výstrihu. Môcť si tak vybrať dovolenku a navštíviť tú destináciu...

Dvere sa sťažka odlepili z verají, akoby ich náročky držal prievan a nechcel pustiť. Riaditeľka vypoklonkovala Hooka, ale očividne bola nahnevaná. Niečo jej nevyšlo tak, ako zrejme chcela. Amputovať napadnutý článok nebolo momentálne možné.

Dlhými krokmi meral rozostupujúcu sa chodbu, na ktorej zamŕzali úsmevy jeho bývalých žiakov. Nepristavil sa. Nezareagoval na úsmev. Neodzdravil. So skleneným pohľadom sa snažil udržať rovnú líniu svojho úteku z miesta činu. Snažil udržať, bol správny pojem...

\- Ale, koho to tu máme! Slovutný miestny casanova a jeho nevesty! – zdvihol ruku.

Nie ruku. Rovnou plochou ukončený kýpeť obalený v látke telovej farby, vysúkaný spod pridlhého rukáva, ktorý ho doteraz skrýval.

Chodba zašumela a zamrela.

Bella drapla Golda za košeľu nad manžetou, akoby z plameňa odkladala vriacu vodu. Mala čo robiť, aby ho udržala a bola pri tom nenápadná. Nebola. Hook si to všimol veľmi pozorne.

\- Máš pocit, že vyhrávaš ďalšie kolo, krokodíl?! – neovládal sa Hook. – Je potešujúce vidieť, ako tvoje nevesty kvitnú spokojnosťou po tvojom drapľavom slizkom boku. Otázne je, len dokedy...Aj keď je zo mňa kripel, ešte ti ukážem, kto som ja!... Čas je na mojej strane. Tik-tak, krokodíl! Tik-tak! ...– trhane komolil a zo slov i gest bol cítiť alkohol.

Našťastie väčšina pochopila jeho narážku o „nevestách" v intenciách, ktoré nedávno pretriasali šepkanice plechových dvierok na skrinkách. O tom, ako Bella prebrala Emme Goldovho syna Neala, aj ako sa mnohým zdá, že ten sa vrátil späť k Emme. Gold by z toho vyšiel ako dvojnásobný svokor čakateľ na koniec duelu, nebyť Henryho a jeho výzve Hooka na súboj.

\- „Nevesty pána Golda"?! To je dobré...Budú svadby? - zasmial sa pobavene. - Hovoríte o mojej mame a babke, však, pán profesor? – nanešťastie ukázal jedným ukazovákom na Emmu a druhým na Bellu, vyčarujúc na tvári veselý úsmev.

V tom momente bol však jediný, kto sa „veselo" usmieval.

Chodba nepochopila, ale bolo im jasné, že odteraz im neujde žiadna z indícií, čo sa budú týkať: pohľadov, pohybov, slov a gest tejto prapodivnej trojky: Gold, Emma, Bella...

...že si to doteraz neuvedomili...?!

Hook si stal presne oproti Golda, ale nepovedal už ani slovo. Nenávidel ho. Nedokázal sa odosobniť a konať profesionálne, korektne ako kolega, ako pedagóg, ako bývalý priateľ, nepriateľ, sok...

Chvíľu mlčky stáli, vraždiac sa pohľadmi. Hook to vzdal ako prvý. Zaťal pery a drgnúc do Golda aspoň plecom, mizol v chodbe smerom k východu.

Emma, vypýtajúc si od Golda aspoň mimikou odobrenie, sa rozbehla rýchlo za ním.

Chodba sa ponorila do svojej zvyčajnej hlučnej verzie hara-vari.

Položil dlaň na miesto, kde ho ešte stále kŕčovito zvierala za košeľu a snažil sa povoliť jej prsty. Dýchala trhane a v prvom okamihu sa trochu bránila, stále prísne hľadiac smerom, ktorým zmizol Hook.

Podarilo sa mu uvoľniť jej ruku. Nepustil ju však zo svojej. Triasla sa.

Chodbou sa ozvalo šu-šu-šu-šu.

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_97\. kapitola_

**Guličky...**

„_Ospalý čas – vlečie sa snami hodiny."_

Prebleskol mu hlavou aforizmus, na ktorý náhodou natrafil, brodiac sa virtuálnymi splaškami, od akéhosi, intelekt stále nezavrhujúceho, mladíka s nickom MarK, z inkognito compového sveta, čo možno ani nevie, čo za zúrivú pravdu to vyslovil. Iritujúco zúrivú...

Svojou cholerickou náturou bol bližšie k parafráze tejto myšlienky, čo mu neschádzala z čítačky, a to _– ...vlečie sa s nami_...nie „snami"... S nami! S ňou a so mnou!

Už nechcel len snívať! Chcel zvierať a kĺzať sa a hnietiť a trieť a vôbec...bodaj by hodiny, aj pol dňa a hlavne celú noc.

Akurát tá paralela, formou bulvárneho interview od vlastného rozumu, čo mu naskočila v druhom riadku, ho takmer urazila. „Si nadržaný?!"

Zrýchlil krok. Nefungovalo.

Pocit po zrniečkach unikajúceho času, tých pešiakov medzi PRSTAMI, z ktorých by tak rád spravil pešiakov medzi PRSIAMI mu teraz zdvojnásobila hrozba Hookovej ostrej výstrahy.

Pripomenul mu trinásť štipľavých airsoftových pravidiel, s ktorými sa zoznámil potom, čo ho priam chlapčensky bláznivo nadchli imitácie zbraní chlapčiskov, ostreľujúcich nič netušiace dôchodkyne spoza zábradlia cukrárne, ktorých počas maturít vyfasoval na kurz OČAP.

Zabíjal bezprostredne potom, čo skusmo trafil Ruby do zadku za početných ovácií sopliakov a jej šťavnatého komentu, dosť dlhý čas surfovaním po internete a s prstom na spúšti klávesy do všemožných obchodov s airsoftovou technikou, bol ochotný naskočiť na tento vlak, vrátiť sa do minulosti a zahrať sa vo vysokej tráve zas na vojačikov. Teraz mu tie pravidlá pripomenuli vlastný život. Detailne.

_1\. Nie si superman._

Tak, pokiaľ stojí Ona vedľa mňa a ústa má zvlnené v jednej línii s prižmúrenými očami, leserujúcimi mi husiu kožu v neviditeľnej hre na spájanie súradníc, o tomto pravidle by každý polemizoval. Kráska a zviera. Musím byť superman ak som dokázal zbaliť takúto samicu...

_2\. Nebuď okázalý a nápadný - priťahuje to guličky._

Kiež by guličky. Delové gule a facky a raz také silné slová, čo majú gule a zas facky a potom hlavne tie facky. A už len facky.

_3\. Keď si nie si istý - strieľaj_.

Nikdy si nie som istý, a predsa sa bojím strieľať. Zrejme nabíjam akousi odrodou bumerangových striel, a už vopred počítam s tým, že každá sa vráti a zasiahne slabiny práve v momente, keď odložím suspenzor.

„Si nadržaný?" zopakoval mozog nečakane otázku a zapol diktafón.

_4\. Keď sa útok obzvlášť dobre darí, je to pasca._

Presne toto cítim v poslednom čase. Bez plánovania, bez vlastného pričinenia dopadám na hrniec s medom. Už dlhší čas. Na lepkavý, sladký hrniec s medom... A včely sú niekde blízko. Iste sú niekde blízko.Vždy sú blízko...Cítim, že sú blízko a robia zúčtovanie za posledné daňové obdobie...

_5\. Žiadny plán nevydrží po prvom kontakte s protivníkom._

...ale lososová desiata náhodou vyšla. Aj keď útok tretej strany bol neočakávaný a zákerný.

_6\. Skús vyzerať dôležito, pretože protivník môže mať málo munície._

S týmto, hlavne, čo sa Reginy týka, nepočítam vôbec. Ale tváriť sa dôležito mám vopred naprogramované v DNA, takže to ide akosi od prirodzenia.

„Od prirodzenia?! Si nadržaný?" klopká si rozum po písanke prepiskou s vyžvatlaným koncom. Koncom?! „Si..."

_7\. Keď si vyčistil celú oblasť, nezabudni to povedať nepriateľovi._

Nepoznajú Ruby...tej netreba podávať hlásenie. Má vlastnú spravodajskú kanceláriu a aj keby pracovala len na polovičný úväzok, a aj počas neho si v pracovnom čase váľala len šunky za barovým pultom u vlastnej babky, tak do dvadsaťštyri hodín vie celý svet, pravdepodobne aj tie priľahlé, všetko. S farbistými detailami, obrázkovou prílohou, PowerPointovou prezentáciou, s niekoľkými Exelovými tabuľkami a dôkazovým materiálom a v štyroch neidentických kópiách.

_8\. Ak je nepriateľ na dostrel - POTOM SI TIEŽ._

Bez komentára.

_9\. Vysielačky zlyhajú ihneď potom, čo zúfalo potrebujete palebnú podporu._

S týmto, vďakabohu, nemám problém. Emma je typická samička, ktorá pre ochranu svojho vlastného mláďaťa nastaví svoj vlastný krk, aj vlastnému samcovi. Zrejme nepozerá prírodopisné seriály, kde si levica musí dať mladé zožrať. ..aby bol pokoj v rodine...

_10\. Všetko, čo robíš, môže spôsobiť výstrel - i nič nerobenie._

Vzrušujúce byť pod paľbou. Hlavne Jej slov. Jej výčitiek. Jej naivných dievčenských predstáv, keď lietajú šrapnely rozbitých snov a kukly nevyliahnutého hmyzu...Nič nerobenie! Tam je pes asi zakopaný! Takže aj Ju už štve, že som sa ešte nerozhýbal! ...aká krásna kacírska predstava.

„Si nadržaný?!"

_11\. Jedinou vecou, ktorá je presnejšia než paľba od nepriateľa, je paľba od spojenca._

Už dávno som Nealovi odpustil, že som sa kvôli jeho „nezásahu" váľal v miestnej nemocnici. Kopa pekných spomienok... Z nemocnice. Zo skladu sanitárky...napríklad.

„Tak si?!"

Už dávno som Regine odpustil...pozor...činná sopka na obzore. Nebude sa odpúšťať. Bude sa čeliť. Vraciame sa k pravidlu číslo šesť!

_12\. Ak sú obidve strany presvedčené, že sú na pokraji porážky, majú pravdu._

Tak toto som akože nepočul.

Poďme na posledné pravidlo:

_13\. Čo urobí profesionálny vojak, sa dá predpokladať, lenže svet je plný amatérov._

Hook...?

Zastal, nechal sa prevážiť chabo naplneným vakom a čakal, odkiaľ sa mu ako prvé spustia cícerky potu. Stromov ubudlo, posledné lúče vrážali svoje žlté črepy rovno do zreničiek. Ešte pár sto metrov a je na úpätí. Potom klusom dolu, sprcha. Zas sprcha. ...aby nebol nadržaný... a ktovie?...možno „_Ospalý čas_ _– vlečie sa snami hodiny."... _

A just si spomenul na Bellu. S nami!...snami.

Čert ber sny.

Chce ju!

„Áno, som nadržaný!" schytil mozgu pero – zlomil, zošit – skrkval, kop sem a kop tam a ticho. A basta!

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_98\. kapitola_

**Čisté víno...**

Cítila sa, akoby jej pod kožou čela krížom-krážom preliezali obrovské článkované chlpaté húsenice. Vynárali sa spod viečka, trhajúc ho na mraky a skákali šípku saltom dozadu, vždy vyhryznúc pár trsov z obočia a jedovato sa obrovskou rýchlosťou drsne zavŕtajúce tlačili sa späť cez čelo rovno do mozgu. Nenormálna bolesť. Navyše neustále blikali sprostými vypínačmi. A trieskali dverami. Stroboskop bolesti!

Žala obdivné závistlivé pohľady od spolužiakov. Vidieť Emmu na šrot ešte cez veľkú prestávku, skrútenú na lavici, sa nestávalo tak často. Ale nikto si nič nedovolil okomentovať, alebo do nej zavŕtať. Do Emmy nie.

Stačili húsenice.

Bella mlčala. Pokorne, ako dobrá samaritánka vymieňala prázdne polliterky s minerálkou, s rozpusteným multivitamínom, ktoré jej spolusediaca kvalitne odnadávala a každú prestávku nevracala prázdne fľaše, ale ich obsah.

\- Zvoní. – ráčila jej pripomenúť, ale chlad záchodovej kachličky nad umývadlom bol tak blahodárny...

Solidárne s ňou zotrvala, namotávajúc si na ukazovák šnúrku blúzky raz v smere hodinových ručičiek, raz proti smeru. Od nervozity. Mali práve ďalšiu hodinu s Goldom...a ona tu stráži wecká.

\- Seknem radšej neospravedlnenú hodinu, ale nemôžem tam ísť...nemôžem sa mu pozrieť do očí. – kajala sa kamarátke úprimnými očami popretkávanými amorfnou výšivkou krvavých žiliek na zažltnutej paname.

\- Zachovaj paniku, nie si prvá, čo je... A on by ťa vedel pochopiť, veď vieš... – zhovievavo obhajovala oboch sebe blízkych ľudí, nedokážuc skryť nervozitu.

Najradšej by sedela v svojej poslednej lavici, občas v črepe zrkadla z lavice kontrolujúc, či vyzerá dobre a odchytávala jeho nenápadné kradmé pohľady medzi izotopmi a radikálmi a zmesami a...

\- Nič nevieš! – vyprskla do zrkadla, znechutene pohliadnuc na svoju včerajším výjazdom do Králičej nory dokaličenú tvár.

S hnusom sa odtiahla. Zdvihla mokrý ukazovák a prešla si po napuchnutých perách. Tam a späť a zas. Pokývala nad sebou záporne hlavou. Spomalene pohliadla na Bellu. Musí to niekomu povedať.

\- Nemám okno...bohužiaľ... – nadýchla sa zhlboka.

Narovnala sa, ustálila hormóny, aj všetko ostatné sa utriasalo a obnovovalo zasadací poriadok v jej útrobách. Myklo jej kútikom úst, kým z nich vyliezlo priznanie.

\- Bola som včera s Hookom. – zdvihla oba kútiky, ale nie do úsmevu.

Bella vytiahla spodnú peru na znak toho, že vie. Načo jej to vlastne opakuje?! Ona včera nepila vôbec nič, takže informácie má nezahmlené a usporiadané do okamihu, ako jej Gold dal mlčky na chodbe povolenie, že smie za ním ísť, vysondovať, čo chystá...

...že bude treba alkoholový doping bolo logické, takže účel svätí prostriedky.

Spočítané, vyhodnotené, obhájené.

\- Počula si? Bola... som... s Hookom! – zopakovala Emma so zmenenou melódiou a vidiac, že to na Bellinu predstavivosť neúčinkuje, použila zopár razantných presných gest.

Belle odvisla sánka aj skoro odumierajúci ukazovák obesený na šnúrke.

Emma sa oprela vedľa nej a čakala rozhrešenie za svoj hriech. Teda čakala čokoľvek, teraz už spokojná, že to zo seba konečne dostala.

\- Nič?! – pozrela sklamane po chvíli na kamošku a vidiac, ako jej svietia dúhovky nad vlnkovaným vzorom pier, všetko vystrelené do vlastnej fantázie so zmenou obsadenia, radšej vypla priamy prenos jej myšlienok v nich a zapochybovala o nezaslintanom duševnom rozpoložení krásky pred sebou.

\- Aký je? – prebudila sa konečne zasnená, nič nevyčítajúca Bella.

\- Dievča, dievča...tá Ruby má asi pravdu, že ti panenstvo metastázuje do mozgu! – pokývala Emma hlavou, odlepila sa od múru a vykročila k dverám. – Ty nejdeš na hodinu? Už zvonilo! – zahovorila rýchlo Bellinu zvedavosť, vediac, že sa podrobnej spovedi aj tak už nevyhne.

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_99\. kapitola_

**Špinavá hra...**

Húsenice postupne vykapávali. Ich agónia síce ešte potrápila niektoré orgány, kam sa svojou žravosťou prepracovali, ale úplné vyderatizovanie bolo už na dosah. Krúžila si po žalúdku v smere hodinových ručičiek, ale nebola si celkom istá, či to nemá robiť presne naopak, keď to vôbec nezaberá. Nie a nie uľaviť.

\- Nehnevaj sa na mňa, ale nemáš tu nič, čo by ti mohlo pomôcť. – nešťastne krútila Bella s prázdnou šálkou v ruke hlavou, jednoznačne realisticky zhodnotiac Emmine nulové domáce zásoby prírodných rozpúšťadiel. Lekárnička bola na tom ešte horšie.

\- Aspoň mi už od ničoho konkrétneho nebude zle. – upokojila ju a vymenila si ruky. Čo ak pravá má iný účinok ako ľavá. Ani nevie prečo, napadlo ju v nejasnej asociácii, že väčšina medveďov, vraj až 99% sú ľaváci...Indiferentné. Ale pomerne zaujímavé.

\- Myslíš na neho? – zarypla priateľka.

Hnus. Na obrazovku jej naskočilo jeho nie celkom hladké telo...tak preto tie medvede...Ešte väčší hnus. Medvede! Amputovaná pravá ruka. Trápne priznať, nehumánne, ale hnus. Zamračene vzozrela na Bellu, zanechajúc masáž, podopretá o lakte mračila sa do jej naivnej hladkej tváričky, nedočkavej podrobných detailov.

\- Snažím sa zabudnúť! Rýchlo a akútne! ...a ty mi v tom vôbec nepomáhaš, dievča. – zrazila lakťové podpery a rozprskla sa opäť po posteli s pohľadom do stropu.

Priliezla k nej, zvalila sa rovnakým smerom, nadvihla Emme ruku a so záujmom si ju obzerala.

\- Neviem si predstaviť, ako sa ho dotýkaš rovnakou rukou, ako sa dotýkaš Neala. – otvorene skonštatovala, neberúc si servítok, ani ohľad pred prípadnými priateľkinými zranenými emóciami.

\- No, to ti teda veľmi pekne ďakujem za podporu! Fakt mi pomáhaš sa z toho dostať. – vytrhla si Emma ruku a zastrčila ju pod hlavu.

\- Ty sa chceš z toho dostať? – prevrátila sa Bella na brucho a skúmavo pozorovala Emminu strhanú tvár, so stále očividne napuchnutými perami. - Akože nič to pre teba neznamenalo?...Vôbec nič? ...Prečo si to potom urobila? – nechápala rodená romantička, ktorá by Emme skôr odpustila dvoch frajerov, ako vzťah bez citov. Na jednu noc.

Mlčala.

Ako jej má vysvetliť, že u nej zlyhali akékoľvek zábrany už pred prvou rundou a množstvo alkoholu, na ktoré by sa to eventuálne dalo zvaliť, s tým nemá vôbec nič spoločného?! Ako jej má povedať, že také bozky ešte nikdy nedostala? A keby môže vrátiť čas, urobí to aj tak znova!...

\- Je to komplikované, – skúsila diplomaciu, ale nevydalo.

\- Myslím si, že vôbec nie je. Ak ho ľúbiš, nie je čo riešiť. Lásku a kašel neschováš. – zabila Mulaninou múdrosťou a pozorne sa zamerala na Emmine zreničky, lebo si nebola istá, či práve Emma nemá tú schopnosť, lásku schovať, vedomá si toho, že každé pravidlo má svoje výnimky.

\- Neľúbim ho! Čo ťa to napadlo?! – skúsila obranu, ale neznelo to veľmi isto.

\- Keď myslíš...-

\- Nemyslím! Viem! – uzavrela stroho.

Veď práve. Nemyslí...Nemyslí si, že bude vedieť odolávať. Nemyslí si, že sa bude snažiť potlačiť svoje city. Nemyslí si, že to bola náhoda a jednorazová záležitosť. Bella má pravdu. Nemyslí!...

Privrela oči.

Do ticha sa ozvalo zvonenie telefónu. Nenechala sa rušiť v rozjímaní nad svojim „krásnym" hriechom, šlo niekde od vešiaka na kabáty a tón patril Belle. Dobre ho poznala, aj to, koho má pod ním „zas" uloženého.

Bella odpovedala stroho. Úsečne. Skôr prikyvovala, ako by sa zhovárala. Zato muž na druhej strane mal toho veľa na srdci. Jeho hlas znel rozhorčene, takmer nepríjemne.

Pozerala smerom k posteli, kde ležala Emma s prapodivným úsmevom na tvári a zatvorenými očami a hlava sa jej začala neveriacky krútiť záporne do strán.

\- Musel byť veľmi kreatívny vo svojich vyznaniach, keď si sa nezmohla takmer na slovo...- pootvorila Emma jedno oko a žmurkla ním na Bellu.

Všimla si však, že priateľka sa neusmieva. Dokonca jej neušlo, že sa ošíva.

\- Aký je problém? – nevydržala a opäť podoprená o lakte sondovala obsah rozhovoru, ktorý Bellu skôr vyplašil, než rozvášnil alebo aspoň romanticky naladil.

\- Volal mu Hook. Chvastal sa...a veľmi nepekne sa o tebe vyjadroval...- stisla Bella pery.

CHŕŕŕst ! Vedro s ľadovou vodou pristálo na Emme.

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_100\. kapitola_

**Štít...**

\- Som dospelá, Killian. Zodpovedám sa už len sama sebe. Za postoje, činy aj názory. Vieš, ako sa hovorí, _keď sa rúbe les, lietajú triesky_...A ja teraz budem tou trieskou, vrapenou pod tvoj neexistujúci necht. Presne takou, imaginárnou, ktorú si nebudeš môcť vybrať, ale bude sakramentsky omínať a bude sa zbierať a bolieť. Hlavne bolieť...- rozprávala takmer nezaujato, ba zdalo sa mu, že vzhľadom k tomu, čo sa tu pred chvíľou odohralo, až nežne.

Akoby si nahlas čítala nejakú poviedku, ktorú chce mať rýchlo za sebou, ale dáva si záležať, nech jej neuniknú potrebné detaily. Teraz cítila, že ho má v hrsti. Môže ho postaviť pred riaditeľku, pred políciu, pred súd...stačí zájsť k lekárovi pre potrebné usvedčujúce potvrdenie...a jeho dni na škole, aj v ich životoch sú spočítané...Môžu byť...keby chcela.

Hnevala sa na neho, či na seba, či na oboch a celú tú absurdnú situáciu, ktorú ešte stále prezrádzali črepy a rozhádzané veci po zemi?

Tento zvláštny druh obojstranného masochizmu mu imponoval.

Sledoval, ako si do riflí natláča okraje blúzky, smrkajúc pri tom, ako žiačka, čo dlabe na nevyhnutnú potrebu nosenia vreckoviek, vystačí si s vlastnými dutinami. Aj tak neverí, že sa jej zanesú, a budú jej prepichovať nos, ako v detstve strašili, aby ju naučili používať tie nudne prapotrebné vreckovky. Aj vtedy jej bolo jasné, že o nič bolestivé nepôjde, veď nos je už beztak deravý...ale čosi predsa len bolelo.

Smrkla zas a vytiahla spod neho svoju ponožku.

Všetko je už dávno deravé.

Pozrela na neho a zdalo sa jej, že zvážnel. Keby radšej zosmutnel. Nie je ľahko čitateľný, ale asi to bude tým, že je citovo zaangažovaná a jej ostražitosť tým pádom utlmená.

Tým pádom...

Zaujímavé, napriek výčitkám, to vlastne za „pád" nepovažuje. Asi to bude dospelosťou a skúsenosťami, ktoré vám časom otupia všetko. Nielen to negatívne, ale aj opak. Skrátka všetko. Už si nepripúšťala prehru, sklamanie, ani ...lásku. V akejkoľvek, aj šialenej intencii. Ich vykmásané zvršky hovorili jasnou rečou práve o tejto jej všetko pohlcujúcej extrémnej podobe.

Opäť na neho pozrela. Nesnažil sa upraviť svoj zovňajšok, nechcel sa strápňovať, že to s jednou rukou ide o poznanie ťažšie. Stavil na nedbalú eleganciu polovyzlečeného macha, ktorý to presne takto chce.

Neodolala. Sklonila sa k nemu s materskou pozornosťou a vyvrátila mu límec košele, čo pred chvíľou, pri vzájomnom súboji, šermujúc rukami, kým jej ich nezakvačil pod seba, akosi natrhla a strčila jeden okraj kdesi pod košeľu.

Videla, ako mu nabehli zimomriavky, keď palcom poodokryla ešte stále spotenú hruď so vzrušením navretými bradavkami. Dívala sa sparalizovaná na ne a dych sa jej ohrieval zrýchlením. Až keď pocítila jeho palec nežne prechádzajúci pod čeľusťou a pokračujúci ku kútiku pier, strhla sa a jeho ruka pomaly klesla dolu aj s viečkami.

Prišlo jej to ľúto. Tak veľmi ľúto.

Rýchlo vstala, poobhliadla sa po poslednej ponožke, čo jej chýbala k inovovaniu pôvodného outfitu a viac sa jeho smerom ani raz nepozrela. Ponáhľala sa k dverám.

\- Môžeš mi to...niekedy odpustiť, Emma? – ozvalo sa jej sklesnuto za chrbtom.

Keď sa otočila, díval sa s hlavou sklonenou od hanby stále kdesi do lona.

\- Čo?!...že si ma včera zneužil, alebo...že si ma pred chvíľou...vlastne tiež...zneužil. – došla jej páve paralela včerajška a dneška.

Zhrozene na ňu pozrel a vstal. Trochu cúvla.

\- Nechcel som... – zastavil kúsoček pred jej tvárou, bližšie, než sa patrilo na „obeť a útočníka". – Neodolal som. Si taká ...krásna a vzrušujúca a ...prišla si sama, som si myslel...- opäť sa pokúsil dotknúť sa jej a pohladiť ju po líci.

Uhla...aj keď po tom dotyku túžila.

\- Čo si si myslel?! – takmer skríkla. – To, že som ti hneď vo dverách strelila facku si akože považoval za moje vyznanie lásky?! – zavyla takmer fistulou. – To, že som sa bránila a takmer si na tebe vylámala všetky nechty, ako prejav priazne?! Moje metanie sa...- ukázala dolu na dokrkvaný tkaný koberec predsiene, - ...nebodaj za náruživé objatia?! – skrivila zhrozená poznaním tvár.

Vedela, že sa bránila len naoko, že neškriabala do krvi, hoci mala a mohla, že tá facka namiesto pozdravu bola skoro pohladením...aj všetky ostatné, kým sa neunavila, zbavená šiat i vôle odporovať. Navigovaná jeho majetnícky drsným prirážaním a pevne ním stisnutá pod vlastným kolenom, zohnutým a vytlačeným skoro k tvári, pridala sa vzrušená a nedočkavá k jeho rytmu, uvedená do extázy skôr, ako vypla zdravý rozum?!...

Díval sa na ňu s obavami, že svoje vyčítavé slová myslí vážne. Nebál sa vyhrážok. Zaslúžil si ich, aj si zaslúži všetko, čo ho teraz čaká, ale...

Pristihol sa pri myšlienke, že to, čo si na začiatku predsavzal urobiť, sa mu totálne vymklo z rúk a on teraz stojí obnažený pred ženou, ktorú...asi...miluje.


End file.
